


Thunderstruck

by calmdowncold



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmdowncold/pseuds/calmdowncold
Summary: Sami has an irrational fear. Finn can't sleep when he knows Sami is upset.





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> so I wasn't able to sleep for about 3 days recently, so I put on some thunderstorm white noise to attempt to help myself sleep and I ended up having a weird fever dream that was the plot of this fic. Decided to write it.

With every new relationship, there came revelations and discoveries about a significant other. 

It started with Sami learning about Finn’s Lego affinity; something he never grew out of. Followed by Sami’s love of punk rock, even though he seemed more like an 80’s pop kinda guy. Sure, the boys had been friends for a few years already, but bridging the gap between ‘friend’ and ‘boyfriend’ had lead to some neat discoveries. 

Finn was coming off of a 10-hour shift at the restaurant where he served. He had the next day off and was eager to get home and get some rest. Tomorrow afternoon, he would get brunch with his best friend-turned-boyfriend and everything would be swell. 

Weariness plagued Finn’s arms, sore from carrying stacks of dishes to and from the kitchens. His feet were tired, desperate to be freed from the tight fitting Vans around them. He stepped out the back door of the kitchen at a little past midnight, after staying behind to help clean up and collect his tips. 

As soon as he was outside, his nose filled with the delightful fresh and dampened scent of the rain, pitter-pattering around him. He happily hummed to himself and trotted over to his car, enjoying the little cold splatters on his exposed skin. A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, somewhere behind him, as he started the car up and pulled away. 

Other than that, he gave it no attention. 

The drive home was a quick one, just 20 minutes off the freeway. He listened to his Disney hits playlist and chugged what was left of his water bottle in the car’s cup holder. Once back at the home base, he checked his phone for any new texts from Sami… Finding nothing new since they said goodnight around 10PM. 

Finn trotted up the stairs to his apartment, stretching and yawning some more. His shirt and jeans were peeled off and thrown into his bedroom hamper and he crashed into bed. He must have been more tired than he anticipated, as he was fast asleep within minutes. Dreams of Sami and whatever delicious salad he was going to get at brunch filled his head as he rested peacefully.

* * *

Finn was awoken violently by the shrill ringing of his phone, which was laying beside his face on the pillow. With a snort and a shake, he snatched the device up. 

Sami was calling. And it was almost 2AM. 

Immediately sensing danger, Finn went from groggy to alert in seconds and answered the call with trembling hands. 

“Baby?” Finn choked into the receiver, voice harsh with sleepiness. The fear coursing through his veins multiplied when he heard sniffling and gagging on the other end. 

“F-Finn?” Sami spat out, his breath audibly heaving. 

“What’s wrong, Sami?” Finn pushed his body upwards in bed. The only light in the room was coming from his phone screen, and he kept his eyes closed to avoid seeing it. 

“I c-can’t sleep... “ Sami whimpered. 

“Why not, honey?” Finn yawned again. His whole body felt hot now; lit up with concern. 

“It’s stupid!” Sami said, followed by a fit of sobs. 

“What’s stupid, baby… Tell me.” 

There was a pause on the other end. Finn listened to Sami’s cries for about half a minute before they made his stomach hurt. Finn forced his eyes open. 

“Sami, tell me what’s stupid. Tell me what’s wrong?” He tried again. 

“I can’t… The th-thunder. I can’t sleep.” Sami said, voice thick. 

As if on cue, especially since Finn had forgotten about the storm, a giant clang of thunder sounded from outside his window. Sami lived in the same neighborhood, so he had to have heard it as well. An extra whimper came through the phone. 

“You don’t like the thunder, baby?” Finn asked. He _thought_ that that was what Sami was implying, but he couldn’t tell. 

“I _hate_ it!” Sami cried out in response. 

“Baby…” Finn tried to think. His whole body was tight and wound up now, racked with concern and desire to protect. But how could he protect Sami from a natural weather phenomenon? 

“Baby, you closed all the windows, right? Did you put the air conditioner on, it makes noise?” Finn offered. Maybe there was a solution so Sami could get some rest. 

“I did all that!” Sami sniffed again. “It’s all I c-can hear, I j-just wanna get some s-sleep!” 

“Okay…” Finn shouldered his phone and forced his weary body out of bed. Feeling his room out through the dark, he located his dresser and yanked the bottom drawer open to grab a pair of gym shorts out. 

“Is anyone else there, babe?” He asked. 

“N-no, my roommate is at work. H-he works overnight.” Sami mumbled. 

Finn pulled his shorts on and felt his way to his closet. A random shirt was snatched from a hanger. He set his phone on the dresser momentarily to pull it on. 

“Okay… Tell me about your roommate, baby. I’m gonna come over an’ be with you, but until then, tell me about him.” Finn said, nearly tripping over his Vans as he was looking for them. He pulled the sneakers onto his bare feet without undoing the laces and stepped out. 

“Finn, n-no! You can’t, I don’t wanna b-bother you.” Sami said. 

Finn almost laughed. Sami had called him at this hour for a reason. Finn knew for a fact that the reason was not to _bother_ exactly, but Sami needed comfort and if Finn was alive and breathing, he would offer that comfort. 

“You’re not bothering me, hon. Tell me about your roommate.” Finn stomped back down the stairs and used his fob to start the car up. The rain was falling much heavier than it was before, forming wide puddles that the droplets splashed into. 

“He um… His n-name is D-Dean and we… we met in college.” Sami started, quietly at first since another round of thunder was exploding in the sky. 

“Okay, baby… What did you study? Did you have classes together?” Finn tapped the ‘speaker phone’ button and started the car up so he could drive with both hands and still listen to Sami. 

“Y-yeah um…” Sami went on to explain the in’s and out’s of their shared Public Speaking class while Finn started the drive. Sami’s apartment was only 7 minutes away in a car, according to Google Maps. He was a little hard to hear past the thumping of the windshield wipers, but Finn couldn’t risk turning them off. 

Once Sami finished talking about college, Finn asked him about his favorite hockey team. Then his favorite vegan dish. Yes, he knew most of the answers to all of these prompts already, but he just needed to keep Sami talking until he could get there. Keep him distracted. It was mostly successful, but Sami still audibly balked at the sounds of the storm whenever they acted up. 

Luckily, Finn was pulling into the apartment’s driveway before he ran out of conversational prompts. Before exiting the vehicle, he looked up towards the second floor, where he knew Sami was. There was a light on, visible beyond the extended balcony. Good, he thought. He had hoped there would be a balcony or porch available. 

“Can you unlock the door for me, baby?” He cooed. 

“It is unlocked…. Dean forgot to lock it and he texted me to go lock it but I d-didn’t wanna go outside.” 

“Okay, baby. I’m here. Stay put.” 

Finn hung up and let himself in. Despite multiple people living in the apartment, he detected the sweetness of Sami’s cologne instantly and followed it up the stairs. His steps echoed up the empty hallway, and he wiped away the excess rain that had fallen into his eyelashes before opening the door up. 

The apartment door lead into the living room, decorated with a Misfits poster, blankets and pillows strewn about the couch, and a fluffy Ragdoll curled up on Dean’s jacket by the doorway. Finn leaned over to give the cat a few scratches, then followed the sounds of Sami’s sniffles to the back bedroom. 

There, he found his boyfriend, curled up in bed, cradling his cellphone like a security teddy. His red hair was ruffled all about, no doubt from the tossing and turning he had been doing. Pretty brown eyes were trailed by wet tracks down his cheeks. 

“Finnie!” Sami sat up quickly, bed sheet drooping down off his bare, freckled shoulder. Finn helped himself over to sit on the edge of the bed, sinking into Sami’s arms for a warm hug. 

“It’s okay, baby…” He mumbled into Sami’s neck. 

“Finn, I can’t believe you came all the way here…” Sami said, voice still thick and shaken. 

“‘Course I did.” Finn said, breaking their embrace apart. “You know I can’t sleep when I know you’re upset. Never have been able to.” 

It was true. This wasn’t the first time Finn had come to Sami’s rescue. He had stayed up on the phone with Sami for hours after the election results, and even had to physically come over after a character on a TV show Sami loved was killed. Whether extreme or seemingly miniscule, Finn was there to save Sami. And now that they were _officially_ dating, it felt like his duty, along with being his honor. 

“C’mon, honey. Do you have clothes on under there?” Finn peeked under Sami’s blanket playfully. 

“N-no… Why do I need clothes?” Sami asked hesitantly. Finn caught his eyes flit over to the window in his bedroom. 

“Come on… I gotta show you somethin’.” Finn tried to pull the blankets back, but Sami grabbed a fistful to keep them where they were. 

“No.” He said, sternly. To narrate his refusal, a giant boom of thunder crashed over the house. Sami yelped and covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Finn hopped back onto the bed. 

“Sami, listen to me. It’s okay! Just get some clothes on, it’ll be okay, I promise!” Finn pleaded, holding Sami’s wrists so he could pry them from his ears. 

“No!” Sami repeated, louder and more hysterical now. 

“Sami, I’m not gunna let anything hurt you!” Finn said, keeping his voice as steady as possible. 

“I don’t wanna go out there!” Sami yelled. 

Finn sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was force. 

“Baby, will ya just talk to me, then?” Finn asked, lowering his tone even more. Their noses were centimeters apart.

Sami opened his red-rimmed eyes. His bottom lip quivered.

“There he is… Come on, cutie.” Finn eased into a more comfortable position beside his partner. 

“What do you wanna talk about.” Sami deadpanned now. He grabbed the stuffed penguin that Finn had won him at the fair last summer and hugged it. Finn smiled sympathetically at the childish gesture. 

“Tell me,” Finn started. “Why does the thunder bother ya so much?” 

Sami sniffled, and after a moment of thought, his brows furrowed. Perhaps the thinking was making him calm down, as Finn noticed his breathing had slowed. 

“Um… It’s too loud. It’s deep and it’s scary and I can feel it in my bones.” 

“Okay…” Finn nodded, happy that Sami was no longer gasping his words out like he had been when they were on the phone. “Does the lightning bother you, as well?” 

“Yes.” Sami grumbled. 

“How come?” 

“It’s… It’s so fast and sharp. It’s so bright. It’s like, angry. Like nature is angry and upset so it’s doing that.” Sami squeezed the penguin to his chest. 

“Okay.” Finn nodded some more. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting as an answer but it certainly wasn’t that. He had prepared himself for some horror story about how maybe Sami got caught in a storm as a baby, or some such tragedy. 

“I hate seeing the lightning and then waiting for the thunder… Like, my whole body tenses up and I just have to wait, I can’t do anything to get away from it.” 

Finn placed a soft hand on the back of Sami’s neck to rub and scratch. 

“Thank you for tellin’ me.” Finn said. He cleared his throat. Sami was calm now, but the storm was far from over. The news channel said it was due to last another day or so. Finn didn’t want to upset his partner any more, but he had to give his idea another shot. 

“It probably doesn’t make any sense but that’s just… how it is.” Sami grumbled. 

“It sounds just right to me.” Finn said. He bit the inside of his cheek; a nervous tic. 

“Thanks for coming over.” Sami said, sounding anything but grateful. 

“Of course…” Finn said. “Um… I don’t wanna force ya, Sami… but will ya come outside with me? Even for only a few minutes?” 

Sami stared at the foot of the bed. “Finn, I very much don’t want to.” 

“And I’m not gonna force you.” Finn said. “But I think it’ll help. I think it’ll help you get some rest. So it’ll also help me get some rest. Because like I mentioned, baby boy, I can’t sleep when I know you’re upset. I’m not sayin’ that to make ya feel guilty. It’s just because I care about you.” 

Sami considered Finn’s words for a moment. After some time, his eyes moved from the blanket to Finn’s pretty lips where the words of encouragement came from. 

“Why are we going outside?” Sami asked, beautiful face riddled now with concern. 

“Do ya trust me?” Finn said, extending a hand out to take Sami’s. 

“Yeah…” Sami gave up his hand, and watched it be brought to Finn’s mouth to be kissed. 

“Come along, my baby.” Finn hopped from the bed again and went rummaging through Sami’s dresser for some pajama pants and a tee shirt. Sami got dressed in silence, leaving his penguin on the bed. Finn held his breath as Sami dressed, anxious for a clap of thunder to ruin the progress he was making and scare his partner back under the blankets. There was no time now for him to vocally admire the pretty rolls around Sami’s waist, or the thickness of his hips, but Finn made sure to mentally store it away for a more appropriate time.

“Okay…” Sami made a dramatic hand gesture once he was dressed, but his face was still morbid and worried. 

“You want your penguin?” Finn asked, offering the toy over. 

Sami’s nose wrinkled. “I’m not a baby…” 

“You don’t have to be a baby to like stuffies.” Finn said plainly. 

Sami hesitated, but then quickly grabbed the penguin up. Finn shed one of Sami’s blankets from the bed and draped it over his partner’s shoulders like a grand cape. 

“Come along, now.” He rubbed Sami’s shoulders and led him across the living room floor to the door connecting to the balcony. 

Sami padded along in his bare feet, penguin and partner in tow. He opened the door up with what Finn was certain was a shaking hand. Now, being right next to the door, the splashing of the rain was louder than ever. 

“I don’t have an umbrella, Finnie.” Sami said, staring out into the open space.

“You don’t need one. Come along, my brave boy.” Finn said, patting Sami’s back once again. 

When Sami didn’t immediately move, Finn took the lead, stepping out onto the open space. There were a few chairs already laid out on the balcony, alongside a little table with an ashtray. 

Once he was a few steps onto the balcony, he opened his arms as if to embrace. 

Sami blinked, but shyly joined him. 

The storm must have been sentient and on a mission to ruin Finn’s mission, as a flash of electricity pierced the shadowed night sky the moment Sami’s foot touched the balcony. Finn watched his partner cringe and his muscle tighten up as he awaited the inevitable thunder. 

Before it could sound off, Finn snatched Sami’s body up in a big hug, with perhaps only half a second to spare. The thunder was amplified now that they were outside in the elements. Sami whimpered into Finn’s tee shirt, gritting his teeth. 

“Come here…” 

“Finn, I don’t wanna be out here.” Sami whined, but made no attempt to escape from Finn’s arms. 

Finn walked backwards, leading their bodies towards one of the chairs. He sat himself down first, then pulled Sami into his lap. 

Sami had been self-consciuous before about sitting in Finn’s lap, always mentioning this or that about him being ‘too big’. This time, he made no such complaint and allowed himself to be hugged. 

Finn turned his face towards the sky and let the water crash onto his cheeks and forehead. It was shocking for him at first, how cold and sudden the drops fell. He turned his attention to Sami, who had now burrowed his face into Finn’s own neck. Finn patted his back and rubbed up and down his legs. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Finn whispered into Sami’s ear. 

Another flash of bright light. 

Sami tensed up. 

One second. Two. Three. Four. 

A massive roar of thunder. 

“There you are…” Finn squeezed Sami a little closer to his chest, feeling the fluff from the penguin stuffie tickle his throat. 

“See? It’s just nature… It’s not mad.” He tried to explain. Finn hadn’t found the time to research exactly why lightning and thunder happened, but he was pretty sure that it wasn’t made just to frighten his partner. 

Sami wiggled away from Finn’s neck and adjusted himself so they could rest cheek-to-cheek. Now it was his turn to look at the heavy, full clouds above them and feel the drops fall onto his face. Finn watched them collect in his beard, against Sami’s own long eyelashes. 

Maybe this was all ridiculous. Here they were, two grown men, cuddling outside in a storm with a stuffed penguin. Maybe it was all crazy, sure. 

But the way Sami’s eyes were now filled with wonder, as opposed to the horror that filled them earlier, Finn would consider doing much crazier things than this. Finn would do just about anything to comfort Sami; to make sure he never looked that scared ever again. 

“See?” He asked again. 

“Yeah…” Sami mumbled, nodding a little. 

“It’s not gunna hurt you…” Finn said. “I won’t ever let anything hurt you.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes before another bolt ripped through the sky. Sami did his absolute best to watch it, and breathe easy as he could until the noise hit. 

He got a little better at it each time. 

They were thoroughly soaked after 4 rounds had attacked the sky, but neither man seemed to mind. Finn kept at his encouraging words, reminding Sami of how brave and strong and sweet and beautiful he was. 

“But…” Sami said, nuzzling Finn’s wet cheek with his equally wet nose. “I’m not brave, this was your idea…” 

“Yes y’are.” Finn smiled. “I only suggested it. You walked here with your own two feet. I saw you do it… My brave boy.” 

He pushed a soaking copper curl out of Sami’s forehead. 

Sami took the chance to close the space between them and kiss Finn. It was delicate, purposeful, rewarding… all the same things that this experiment was. 

Behind their closed eyes, they both noticed another lightning strike. Sami didn’t tense up this time. Instead, he snaked an arm around Finn’s neck and kissed him deeper. Finn held him as tight as the chair would allow, while the thunder rumbled through the sky. 

‘ _Do your worst_ ’ Finn thought, parting his lips to allow Sami’s tongue entrance. 

They were both going to sleep so good tonight.


End file.
